


Death Warrior Medic Academy

by MisakiEvans



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M, Other, SoulEvans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakiEvans/pseuds/MisakiEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DWMA is a different type of school, what of the letters stood for something a little different, what if it stood for Death Warrior Medic academy. What if people had powers of all sorts like super strength or breathing under water. Well this is the world the spatori hang are living in. Find out what happens to them on their adventures in this fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Warrior Medic Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_bad_poem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/gifts).



DEATH WARRIOR MEDIC ACADEMY 

Death warrior medic academy is a school known simply as the DWMA, very few know what the letters actually stand for, and even less know what is taught at the prestigious school.

It is a secret, for if the world knew everything would crumble, for what is taught at this school is to utilize powers only a select few have. To become Warriors, or medics, depending on your ability. The reason for this is to keep the demons at bay.The school has nine grades one for each level.

Every year the top ten from each grade graduate to the next, and get one step closer to there goal to be a warrior/medic.

The powers these special people have are mostly elemental, but there is many more than just that. Each power is leveled from 1-10. 10 being the highest, and 1 being the lowest.The average is 1-4, and most have one power, but it is possible to have more.

For 65% of the grade for 3rd class and above you have to take missions to defeat low-medium class demons.


End file.
